Twisted Story
by Science Ninja
Summary: Parody of all the YYHxover with humorous twists.
1. Chapter 1

You the readers can pick the pairing I personally don't care at all.

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho

------------------------

Kagome walked down the street of modern Tokyo with her super annoying friends mean all the while rolling her eyes at the foreign language called, Gossip.

"So Kagome what's up with your boyfriend?" whatever the one with the wavy black hair was called asked.

'Okay, totally random but I better answer them' Kagome just stood there for about 3.5 minutes.

"Uh, don't know." Kagome answered eyes shifting trying to find an escape. Everyone sweat dropped.

"But he's your boyfriend."

"So?"

"Is he cheating on you with that strangely suspicious girl that looks like you?"

'They're so dense but, in this situation I'm glad.'

Flashback

The problem was that the well was sealed and they just barely beat Naraku. During the battle Naraku penetrated her energy field and made a hole in her stomach with his tentacle. The bad part was it left a scar, now she couldn't wear a bikini or belly shirt, Thanks Naraku, you're the best. After he put the tentacle through my stomach I dramatically fell to the ground and Inuyasha cried out Kagome about 100 times like a whiny baby god it's only a flesh wound. Then Inuyasha attacked, I healed then I got out a bow and arrow, sighed, aimed it, and shot. Naraku screamed like a girl as he screamed "I'm melting." The only thought that ran through my mind was "So?"

Sango and Miroku got married had bountiful children ya know the whole deal. Shippo found a nice fox family, which I personally interviewed. I told Shippo I'd see him in 500 years, I wonder why he was crying. I killed Kikyou with my tessan or iron fan that I stole from Kagura. Let's just say I feel whole but, Inuyasha was like WTF! You killed my true love or somewhere along those lines. I didn't care what he shouted at me but when he went into a blind rage that's where I drew the line. Then the jewel got all glowy and stuff so I did the only logical thing, I threw it.

A person came out of the jewel and looked at me expectedly

"What?"

"Why in hell would you throw the jewel that every demon is after in a forest full of demons?"

"It was glowing."

"Whatever just tells me your wish?"

"Nothin I can think of can I just guard it."

"You mean I have to wait hundreds of years just so you can guard the jewel?"

"Yep, that just about sums it up."

"You bitch can't I just rest in peace."

"Hey you can rest in peace if you make me a full demon." Inuyasha suddenly appeared.

Kagome and the figure just stared at him.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kagome asked

"And only Kagome can make the wish because she was the one that put the jewel back together."

"That's not fair I did most of the work."

"Well technically Kagome physically put it together by purifying it and fusing it together with her energy."

Meanwhile Kagome was looking quite smug and said "It was all skill now I command you to go back in your jewel and get around my neck."

The figure rolled her eyes but, did as she was told.

"Now to the future and beyond." Shouted Kagome and jumped into the well.

End Flashback

Meanwhile Kagome's 'friends' were starting to get creeped out.

"Maybe she's on a new drug that makes her have flashbacks."

"I heard that and why did you me invite here anyway."

"To ask you if you want to join the **Minamino** **Shuuichi Minamino** **Shuuichi Minamino** **Shuuichi** Minamino Shuuichi fan club."

"Who's Minamino Shuuichi?"

Everyone on the street including the dog and old lady "You never heard of Minamino Shuuichi." The whole street exclaimed.

"No who is he."

"Kagome he's only the hottest guy in the world with sparkling green eyes and luscious red locks not to mention an ass of a god."

It was Kagome's turn to gasp.

"You heard of him." They asked hopefully.

"No of course not but no one can have an ass like my cat."

Everyone fell over anime style. "See look" Kagome said while pulling out her cat from behind her back. Then Buyo started shaking his butt. Everyone did admit that Buyo had a nice ass. "Yeah baby, shake that ass Buyo." Kagome cheered.

That exact moment Yusuke and friends walked around the corner to see a huge crowd crowded around something.

"Hey Urameshi do you think it's a street fight?"

"I f it is I'm fighting."

When they went to go investigate they were curious because they felt some strong energy but, it was pure. When they got a good view all of them, except Hiei who just stood there, anime fell. First, off there was a cat that was shaking his butt. Then there was the girl who was cheering and saying crude things and slapping the cat's butt every now and then. And finally there was the crowd that was acting like they were like they were in a fight club cheering and wolf-whistling.

Yusuke recognized the girl who was slapping the cat's butt.

"Kagome what in the hell are you doing." the girl now identified as Kagome turned around and stared at Yusuke.

"Urameshi I knew you were cheating on Keiko." Kuwabara shouted.

"Idiot she's my cousin."

"Oh, so that's who you are." Kagome finally said.

"So Kagome was that you're cat." Kuwabara asked

"Yeah what of it."Kagome said Kuwabara walking up to Kuwabara till they're faces were a inch apart.

"He's out of shape and his butt is flabby."

"Oh no, you didn't" waving her finger in his face.

"Yeah and my cat has a better butt then yours."

Everybody gasped.

"Well your cat's a papa's boy."

It was Kuwabara's turn to gasp. Buyo high-fived Kagome.

All of a sudden Botan appeared "Yusuke you have another mission."

"Botan you idiot don't you realize there's people here."

"Yusuke." Said a voice behind him , it was Kagome "you're a…………………..

--------------------

Cliffhanger. I'm surprised that people even read this far. I'll update hopefully soon just as soon as I finish my summer reading

Please review so I can make things better on my story you can also ask for a specific pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I updated but, why that is the question. Maybe because I like making fun of Yu Yu Hakasho. I realized that Kurama wasn't in the last chapter, but oh well I'll try to put him in this chapter.

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho and man enough to admit it.

----------------------

Last time.

All of a sudden Botan appeared "Yusuke you have another mission."

"Botan you idiot don't you realize there's people here."

"Yusuke." Said a voice behind him, it was Kagome "you're a…………………..

-----------------------

This time.

"You're a …………………………………spy. That's so awesome do you have cool spy music too. Dun dun duna dun, like that kinda." Kagome rambled on for a few more minutes.

"No Miss. Kagome we're detectives." Kurama suddenly spoke up. Her face slightly fell but then brightened up.

"It's elementary my dear Watson the reason why Buyo has such a fantastic ass because he was simply born with it."

"Kagome that was such a bad impression of Sherlock Holmes." Yusuke said

"Hn. It seems that your cousin is more stupid then Kuwabara and I thought that was physically impossible." Kagome just looked at Hiei who just insulted her.

"I always thought there was something strange about her." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke who in turn hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry for polluting the air with my stupidity complete and total stranger that rudely interrupted my train of thought with his sudden outburst." Kagome said ever so politely.

"The big oaf should take lessons from her."

"What was that shortie!"

"Who are you people?"

"I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara."

"I'm your cousin."

"I'm Shuuichi Minamino but my friends call me Kurama."

"O.K. Shuuichi."

"Please call me Kurama."

Kagome stared at Kurama for a while analyzed him then giggled "I don't get what's so special about you, actually I think you look creepy you're eyes are too way to far apart **Shuuichi**."

Just then the sky grew dark and there was ominous lighting. Kurama face was lit up with the lighting and boy he looked scary.

"I said call me Kurama."

"But I'm not you're friend I barely know you." Kagome said cheerily completely oblivious to the ominous aura surrounding **Shuuichi. **

Hiei nudged Kurama to introduce him.

"Introduce your own god damn self!"

"Hiei."

"Hey what's eating **Kurama**?" Kagome whispered to Yusuke quite loudly. Botan (yes she's till there.) cleared her throat.

"Um may I borrow them Kagome."

"Please take care of them I consider them my sons I know you will make them very happy." Kagome bowed and wished them all good luck. Botan brought them to an alley and raised a portal.

They dropped into Koemma's office.

"Bout time you got here Yusuke. What took you so long?" Nervously chewing his pacifier.

"Sorry baby breath I saw my cousin and had to say hi."

"Yusuke! It's not time to mingle with your relatives. The world is in danger yet again."

"What's it this time. A demon? A huge human eating hairball?"

"No Yusuke it's a very powerful miko." Silence was what greeted Koemma's ears "Yusuke?" The room was empty "Anybody." Still no one Koemma. "Dammit Yusuke the world is in danger! The miko also has a powerful artifact that if it gets in the wrong hands could mean anything can happen."

"Botan! Get Yusuke and the others. NOW!"

----------------------

Meanwhile with Yusuke.

"You know Urameshi maybe we shouldn't have done that, Koemma sounded nervous." Kuwabara regretted.

"Who cares what a miko is anyway?"

"A miko is usually found in legends." Kagome said suddenly coming out of a dark alley "Perhaps the most common depiction of a Miko typically portray the miko as a heroine who fights evil spirits, demons, and ghosts, often with magical or supernatural powers. In such stories miko are generally depicted as being skilled in some variety of martial art, especially the use of a traditional Japanese weapon such as yumi (longbow), tanto (knife), or any of the various Japanese swords: katana, wakizashi, etc. Miko are almost always attributed the ability to do magic of various sorts, especially o-fuda and various forms of divination and can sometimes purify demons."

"Walking Encyclopedia ,much?"

"I grew up on a shrine and I am a miko."

Lightbulb on top of Kurama's head. "Hey Kagome do have a very powerful and ancient artifact that hundreds of thousands of demons might be after."

"How did you every know."

"Would you come with us to Koemma."

"I guess."

"Yusuke." Said Botan suddenly appearing on her oar. "Koemma wants to see you guys about the miko."

"We already found her."

"Oh where is she?"Kagome cleared her throat when she heard Botan say that. "Oh yes hello Kagome but I'm looking for someone right now." Kagome just cleared her throat even louder. "Now, now Kagome please let me find out who the miko is." Sigh.

"It's Kagome even I could figure that out Botan." Kuwabara said. "Oh so let's go Kagome." Whacking Yusuke in the back of the head to get him in the portal.

------------------------

Here we are at Koemma's office.

"Koemma sir they found the miko."

"Well where is she." Looking them all over including Kagome.

"Take a good look Koemma, guess." Koemma looked them all over again. "Well it can't be Kuwabara he's too ugly to be a girl. Kurama could have been the miko but he's a demon. Hiei couldn't possibly be it and Yusuke that's it Yusuke you're the miko."

"Hell no are you too dense to realize that Kagome is the miko."

"Oh well hello could you please hand over the jewel."

"Of course not I don't know you and only I can make the wish."

"So every demon is after a jewel that they can't even make a wish."

"Basically."

"So Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara you're to guard Kagome because she's the last living miko. Take time slots starting………NOW!

--------------------

This took me all day to write I know it ain't funnier then the first chapter and I'm so sorry. I' m really having a hard time writing about Hiei and Kurama, so if they're a little out of character it's totally my fault.

Please tell me what you think please.


End file.
